dcfandomcom-20200222-history
June Moone (Prime Earth)
Madame Xanadu separated June from the Enchantress using a nursery rhyme. Without June, the Enchantress became mentally unstable, and her magic began wreaking havoc across Earth. At the same time, the distraught and terrified June sought Deadman for protection. Xanadu, knowing that the Enchantress wanted to rejoin with June, organized a team, composed of Zatanna, John Constantine, Shade, the Changing Man and Mindwarp, to stop her. Meanwhile, June and Deadman tried to escape from the Enchantress' rampage, but they were attacked by one of the Enchantress' husks. Quickly dispatching the husk, June and Deadman escaped to a motel. There, they found a portal created by Shade, and Deadman decided to cross it, hoping that Shade could help them. Unfortunately, only Deadman crossed the portal, and the Enchantress' creatures surrounded June. Fortunately, Constantine was nearby, having created a magic circle that could protect both himself and June from the Enchantress' magic. Deducing the rhyme that Xanadu used to separate June from the Enchantress, Constantine began to repeat it, deciding to sacrifice June's life for the safety of the world. The rhyme would merge June and the Enchantress into a single being, although June desperately wanted to be independent of the entity. June and Deadman begged him to stop, but Constantine completed the rhyme, and the Enchantress and June were merged once again. Although the crisis ended, the Enchantress had no idea of what happened, so Xanadu sent her to a place where she could heal. Suicide Squad At some point, June was taken into custody and put onto Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. June and the Squad would go on a mission to retrieve a "cosmic item" from a Russian undersea prison. However, the item was revealed to be an alien artifact that could open a portal to the Phantom Zone, and the team encountered the Kryptonian General Zod. They managed to retrieve the artifact and returned it to Waller at Belle Reve Pennitentiary. Once the team returned, the alien artifact soon caused inmates to go mentally insane, except for Harley Quinn, Amanda Waller, and Rick Flag. June also managed to stay sane by allowing herself to be taken over by the Enchantress. She managed to get Harley to safety, however she ended up encountering General Zod, who almost killed her until she was saved by Killer Croc. Justice League vs Suicide Squad June and the Suicide Squad were assigned with the mission to stop a cult from sinking an island as a sacrifice to their god. When the Justice League arrived, Amanda Waller ordered June and the Squad to take them down or she would detonate the bombs in the Squad's brains. While fighting the Justice League the Enchantress ended up facing Superman, who attempted to reason with June. June's personality seemingly emerged and agreed with Superman, only for it to be revealed that the Enchantress was still in control. When Maxwell Lord broke into Belle Reve Penitentiary along with the supervillains Rustram, Lobo, Doctor Polaris, Emerald Empress, and Johnny Sorrow, who made up the original Suicide Squad, the Enchantress threatened Maxwell only to be quickly overwhelmed by his telepathic powers. | Powers = * : June possesses some magical ability. She states that having held such a powerful magical force within her for so long, she has 'learnt a thing or two'. The full extent of her power independent of the Enchantress is unknown. | Abilities = * : Moone is a professional graphic designer, however she has struggled to find a company that will support her work. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * June is dating Waylon Jones (Killer Croc) as of . * When she was separated from the Enchantress, June had blue eyes and blonde hair. Since the Enchantress inhabited her body, she has green eyes and red hair, even when the Enchantress is not in control. | Recommended = | Links = }} pt:June Moone (Terra Primal) Category:Green Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair